In the field of machine tools, it has long been recognized that the job of inspecting the accuracy of a machined workpiece is laborious and time-consuming. The job becomes more and more difficult as the complexity of a machined contour is increased. The job has been carried out simply with the operator's hands and skill, and is therefore inconvenient and often inaccurate.